Bury Me in Black
by Finntastic17
Summary: Post 2x10. A collection of poems. Rachel goes missing after leaving Mr. Schue's apartment. The glee club tries to hold on to hope, but things only get worse as time progresses. What is Finn's reaction? And just how far will he go to find his former gf?
1. Chapter 1: Ignored

So I came up with this idea while reading 'The Lovely Bones'. I hope you all like it. A quick note before you begin reading: poetry is actually my main genre of writing. Story-writing is fun and all, but I've always loved writing poems so much! This is a combination of the two; it will be a story told in poems! This first poem is entitled 'Ignored'.

Tears stain the side of her cheek

She's been crying for a while now.

She thinks no one is watching.

She thinks no one can hear her

As everyone speeds past her to head to their next class.

But she remains standing alone in the hallway,

Waiting for him to come back.

But she knows he won't.

Wasn't there a song like this?

Ah, yes.

It was entitled 'Stand in the Rain'.

It would be a perfect song to play over the intercom right about now.

She wished she could take it all back.

She regretted what she had done more then ever.

But throughout life, you make mistakes.

And you're expected to learn from them.

She had learned her lesson.

She just wanted him to come back.

Aw! In case you couldn't figure this out, the 'she' is Rachel and the 'he' is Finn. This part, as I'm sure you can guess, takes place in the 'Glee' episode entitled 'Special Education'. Now, did you like it? I'm posting more poems (since they are so much quicker and easier to update then story chapters) today as well! I think it's about seven that I have written…oh well! Please review XD! They are very-much encouraged!


	2. Chapter 2: Unnoticed

Yes, the second poem! I hope you all enjoy! Personally, I think this happens to be the best poem in the history of poems written by me ever! That makes me really happy! Please make sure to review! This poem is entitled 'Unnoticed'.

There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes

The night they decorated Mr. Schue's Christmas tree.

In return, she gave him the smallest smile before turning away.

He had pushed her away

And broken up with her officially.

He told her he wasn't ready to forgive her

And that he was screwed up because of what she did.

And if there was one thing she couldn't stand the most,

It was knowing he was hurt

And that it was her fault.

They lit up the tree once it was finished,

And each wished each other a 'merry Christmas'.

She stayed till around midnight, just like everyone else.

She could feel him watching her all night.

She pretended not to notice.

She didn't acknowledge him at all.

Finally unable to keep up her act,

She told that she had to go,

That her dads were expecting her.

A lie in the making; they didn't care.

If anything, they knew Rachel would be out pretty late.

The others barely acknowledged her as she exited Mr. Schuester's apartment.

She slipped on her coat and bundled herself up before stepping out into the snow.

She didn't know where he came from,

Or who he was,

But he grabbed her and pulled her.

Her lips parted to release a scream,

Hoping it would penetrate the night.

But he slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Cooperate, and I won't kill you," He hissed into her ear.

She tried to scream again,

Only to feel a sudden burst of pain in her arm

As he unsheathed a knife, drawing the blade across her skin,

Making a nice, clean cut.

She continued to sob as he forced her into his car.

The only thing left in her remembrance

Was a single drop of red blood,

The only color

In the snow-blanketed world of white.

**Wow. As depressing as the end is (warning: it gets worse as the story progresses), I have to say, it was a really powerful one! Did you like it? I hope so! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Why?

This chapter is the whole reason why my story is rated T. If you are confused at all, my inspiration for the good majority of this poem is from the first chapter of 'The Lovely Bones'. Either way, it is still really good! So give it a chance! This poem is entitled 'Why?'.

When she finally worked up the courage

To ask him why,

They were halfway out of Lima.

Almost to Dayton, she assumed.

"I'm feeling a bit lonely," He answered.

"And no one deserves to be alone on Christmas."

She gulped.

Finally, the man pulled into a desolate location in the forest.

He jumped out of his car,

Walked around,

And opened the door for her.

He grabbed her by her injured arm, which was still oozing blood.

Some of it was on the backseat of his car.

He dragged her into the forest and pushed her against a tree.

"Take your clothes off, now." He demanded gruffly.

"It's cold out." She complained in a voice barely above a whimper.

He pulled out the knife again and unsheathed it.

Quietly, she obeyed.

He pressed his lips to hers and undressed himself,

Despite the cold.

She was crying the whole time,

Willing for everything to rewind itself.

She hoped it was only a nightmare.

Occasionally, she would plead for him to stop.

She offered him money, she offered him anything and everything,

Just as long as it wasn't her.

Finally growing weary of hearing her soft and pathetic pleads,

The man drew the knife to her throat.

She became silent as she let him finish his work.

Both of them were panting, and he grinned at her maliciously.

"Tell me you love me." He said in a voice that was almost too sweet.

"I love you." She said softly, tears rolling down her cheek.

He drew out the knife again, unsheathing it.

It's cruelty glinted in the moonlight,

The blade smiling at her with such an evil smile,

It scared her.

She tried pleading once more.

She told the mysterious man she loved him.

It didn't matter.

The end came, anyhow.

**Awww! That's depressing! I'm sorry to make you upset like this (sad face). It was for the greater good! Please continue reading! It isn't a bad story; just very angst-y! Please leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Without a Trace

This when everyone finds out Rachel never went home. Hm, I wonder how Finn will react? Or does he not have a reaction? Read to find out! Come on, poems aren't long at all! This poem is entitled 'Without a Trace'.

Tina

Was the one to notice Rachel had never left.

She had to return to her own home only fifteen minutes

After Rachel claimed to be leaving.

She stepped outside the apartment complex

And saw Rachel running.

Tears stained the side of her cheek

And she almost swore she heard her scream.

It left Tina uneasy,

Especially after she followed Rachel's trail

To find that she had disappeared.

There were no footprints in the snow.

Rachel was gone

Without a trace that she had ever been there to begin with.

This had happened before,

When her grandmother had died,

She saw her walking right down the street in front of her house,

But when Tina went to follow her,

She had disappeared.

Tina gulped and turned back around

Only to see her car parked

Right in front of her.

It hadn't moved an inch.

She raced back into the apartment complex

And entered Mr. Schue's apartment again.

They all stared at her,

Confusion sparking in their eyes.

"Didn't Rachel say she was leaving?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, why?" Quinn asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Her car hasn't left." Tina whispered.

That's all she had to say,

And they were all out in the snow,

Searching for their amazingly talented lead singer.

And the only thing they found

Was a single red drop of blood.

They called 911.

**Whoah. Dramatic. Does anyone else get the sense that Tina may be a bit psychic? If so, you can totally read my mind! I'm into all that paranormal stuff, and I thought it would be pretty cool if one of them were a bit psychic. So why not Tina? To all of you who were wondering, Rachel running away and then disappearing was the last of her spirit leaving Earth. A little something I made up to be creative :P. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Heaven or Hell

**Back to Rachel's point of view! I thought it would be curious to write from the point of view of a spirit as she desperately tries to help her friends solve her murder! Not only that, but I needed some Finchel moments, even if one of them had sadly been killed. By the way, later on, she'll save one of them from being another victim to the same guy who killed her! Descriptions as to how she was killed are also given in this poem. This one is entitled 'Heaven or Hell'.**

She woke up in a meadow,

The grass was bright green,

Shimmering in the morning sun.

There was no more pain,

There was no more fear.

Life was simple.

She struggled to recall

Everything that had happened before.

What had led her to this mysterious meadow?

Then she remembered;

It was the man.

Before he stabbed her twenty-one times,

And shot her in the head twice,

He had given her his name

Daniel Golding.

She shuddered at the thought.

She dusted herself off

And noticed that she was free of injuries.

Then it hit her.

She wasn't in Lima anymore.

She didn't know where she was,

Heaven or hell.

All she knew was she was dead.

Rachel isn't heaven, nor is she in hell. She's in her purgatory! Or, as the other spirits will call it, the 'Otherworld'. It's the place between heaven and hell. I hope you liked it! What a brutal way to die. I feel very sorry for Rachel. 


	6. Chapter 6: Clarification

The last update for today, I'm afraid. This chapter involves the cops and possibly a little more of Finn. Don't worry; he'll have a bigger role in the story in just a few chapters! I think that's all I have to say. This poem is entitled 'Clarification'.

The police arrived

And stared at the blood drop in the snow.

"You're lucky no more has fallen." Officer Kennedy,

In hopes of lightening the mood, chuckled.

No one else joined him.

"We'll take back the sample, and send it to the lab for DNA comparison."

Officer Kleare said, shoveling up the small chunk of snow,

Carefully pouring it into a small plastic bag.

"We just need a sample of her DNA to compare it to." Officer Kennedy told them.

"Why don't you ask Finn?" Brittany smiled slightly. "He was the last one to kiss her."

"No, that was Puck." Santana mused. "Ask him."

"It doesn't make a different either way."

Finn grumbled, silently praying for Rachel's safety.

"How long on until the tests come back?" Mr. Schuester asked softly.

"It all depends." Officer Kennedy replied with a shrug.

"And what about the circumstances of this predicament?" Coach Sylvester asked.

They all turned to face her; everyone had forgotten she was there.

For once, the cheerleading coach was silent with shock.

"Well, it could be something innocent." Officer Kleare explained.

"Like a scratch or cut." Officer Kennedy jumped in.

"Or something more. A serious injury." Tina whispered.

She didn't tell anyone about Rachel's last sighting;

She was afraid they wouldn't believe her.

"Yes, it could be like that." Officer Kleare sighed. "But let's remain optimistic."

"What about her car?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"Again, something innocent." Officer Kennedy reassured them.

"Like, it wouldn't start up." Officer Kleare continued.

"For all we know, Rachel could be walking home right now." Officer Kennedy smiled.

"Or she was taken." Quinn whispered, her eyes wide with shock

As she tried to adjust to the seriousness of the situation.

"Yes." Officer Kleare sighed. "We'll keep in touch."

"Thank you, officers." Mr. Schuester thanked.

"We'll start investigating once the results come back." Officer Kleare promised.

And then they were gone.

"I hope she's okay." Sam whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I saw her." Tina blurted out.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Artie asked, bewildered.

"Because when I went to follow her, her trail disappeared." She paused.

"There were no footprints in the snow. She just vanished."

Finn's heart quickened. "But you saw her?" He ventured.

"She was crying. And screaming. And running." Tina stared at her feet. "And bleeding."

They didn't want to believe it, but half of them already knew

That this situation was much more serious then the cops made it sound like.

**I hope you all enjoyed this last update for tonight! Expect at least two or three more poems tomorrow! And Chapter 13 of 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love' by Sunday! Have a good weekend! Oh, and the next poem will be about Rachel and the Otherworld. She meets another spirit whose biography will be very similar to Rachel's based on age and circumstances of death…that's all I'll say! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Otherworld

**I am sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have been working on my other story, the sequel to my all-time popular story 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love'. I am happy to announce it will be out this coming Tuesday at the latest! Anyways, this chapter is some more of Rachel's point of view. The poem is entitled 'Otherworld'.**

She found a pool of water

And found herself kneeling in front of it,

Staring into its deep blue depths

As if hoping somewhere in the murky surface,

An answer would be given to her.

Some sort of clarification.

All she could see was everyone she loved on Earth,

Crying and praying and hoping for her safe return.

She didn't know where Daniel had hidden her body.

She couldn't feel a connection to it anywhere.

It made her upset to think she would never get to tell these people she loved them.

She would never get to tell Finn she was sorry.

She would never get to tell him she loved him.

"Hello." A voice said behind her, breaking the silence that had lasted for hours.

She turned around slowly.

There was a girl behind her,

A bit taller then her, with long blond hair and striking green eyes.

She looked about fifteen,

And was obviously dead.

Slowly, she stood up and dusted herself off.

She stared at the girl confusedly and forgot about the pool of water for that short moment.

"You were watching them, weren't you?" The girl said in a soft voice.

"You were watching your family and friends. Do they know where you are?"

She paused. "Do you even know where you are?"

Quietly, she shook her head, glancing back at the pool.

"I assumed heaven, maybe. This seems too nice of a place for it to be hell."

The girl sighed and laughed bitterly. "Ha! Heaven. You're nowhere close to there."

"Then where am I?" She whispered.

"The Otherworld. Your purgatory." The girl said, smirking.

"My name is Hailey Lavigne."

"It was nice to meet you." She said curtly, spinning around. Hailey snorted.

"You can't ignore me like that. I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to guide you."

"I don't need your guidance." She hissed. "I just want to go back."

"You can't." Hailey answered simply. "You and I are dead. There is no going back."

She was quiet for a moment, and then Hailey spoke again.

"What's your name?"

"Rachel." She paused. "Rachel Berry."

**Another spirit! And now it has been confirmed that the poor victim to such a brutal murder was Rachel! Hailey has a very interesting back-story that will later be introduced. Please review! I love them so much! By the way, anyone interested in writing a story with me? I'll write for almost any couple, as long as it isn't Rachel and Puck. I'm sorry to all you Puckleberry lovers, but I just don't like them together. I love both characters, but I don't like them together. I used to hate St. Berry, too, but I have actually come around to them and don't mind them being together anymore. I will never come around to Rachel and Puck. So, yeah, I'll write a story with anyone interested! If it helps, I'd like to explore a new couple the show never thought of creating: Sam and Rachel. I don't know, but part of me thinks they could work! What do you think? PM me if you're interested! And review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Death and its Charms

**A Hailey and Rachel bonding moment. They discuss death and how it works, and Rachel finds out just how much her friends know about her case. I hope you enjoy! Also, it was told to me that this story would be more interesting if it wasn't told in poems. I might consider rewriting each poem into actual story chapters, but for now, they are poems. I hope you enjoy! This poem is entitled 'Death and its Charms'.**

"I know how these things work." Hailey said softly,

Taking a seat on the grass next to Rachel.

"You're alive one moment, and the next, your life is snatched away."

"Did you have any regrets?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Definitely." Hailey sighed. "I regretted letting my step-dad get away with what he did."

"Your step-dad was your killer?" Rachel asked.

"My mom's, too." Hailey said quietly. "But she moved on. She's in heaven now."

"How do you make it…to heaven?" Rachel asked softly, making patterns in the pool.

"You wait. And then the doors will open. They stay open for a day." Hailey answered.

"They're open to any spirit willing to move on. Then they close, and you wait again."

"When do they open again?" Rachel asked.

"Whenever He is ready to open them." Hailey paused.

"Unless you go to hell, you're stuck here. Satan's doors are open all the time."

Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"Did you ever get any justice?"

"No." Hailey sighed. "My step-dad has taken the lives of so many more victims,

But he can't be caught. It sickens me, but he's good at what he does."

They sat in silence before Hailey spoke up again.

"What about you? Do you have any regrets?"

"I regret not telling Finn I loved him." Rachel closed her eyes. "I regret kissing Noah.

"I regret it all." She whispered.

"Death and its charms." Hailey chuckled bitterly. "What a cruel game it is."

An image appeared of her dads.

They were with Carole, Burt, Finn, and Kurt. All of them were crying hysterically.

Even Finn.

Rachel's eyes widened and she sat up straighter.

"Why are they crying?" Rachel asked, her voice cracking.

"Time goes by slower here, in the Otherworld." Hailey explained.

"While it has only been two days here, it's been three weeks there.

The DNA tests confirmed that it was your blood in the snow,

And they found some of your clothes, soaked in blood." Hailey paused. "And a finger." Rachel closed her eyes.

"They were just told by the officers that more searches would be warranted,

But finding you alive wasn't very possible.

They are now working with the fact that you are dead." Hailey continued.

"It's all my fault." Rachel whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"No." Hailey hissed. "It's _**his**_."

**So they know. The next poem will go back in time to before Finn and the rest of them find out about this new piece of information. To the weeks of pure anxiety as they all anxiously await the DNA tests. Another Rachel poem will appear later on, but for a little while, I would like to focus on Finn, Kurt, and everyone else as they struggle to hold onto hope. They want Rachel back alive, but it's a little too late for that. And another exciting thing to look forward to: Rachel breaks through. She finds a loophole to the barrier that keeps her from leaving the Otherworld and returning to Earth, and visits a character that I will not reveal. Until next time, please review! And I still am looking for a helper storywriter! And a beta! Oh, yes, I need a beta! Please, please, please if you are interested, PM me! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Where Did She Go?

**This poem has to have been my favorite. It really brings out the unsettling emotions everyone is feeling. More of Finn's thoughts in this poem. This poem is entitled 'Where Did She Go?'. **

The weeks after the police investigated the snow outside Mr. Schue's were pure hell.

Everyone waited in hope,

Yet as time went by, even that started to dwindle.

Everyone lost faith after a certain amount of time.

And then, all anyone could ever think of is if where she was now, if she was happier.

Even though Finn began to lose hope, he still believed the girl he loved was alive.

Rachel was a fighter, and somewhere out there, she was begging to be let free.

He missed her.

He wanted to tell her he loved her

And kiss her just the way he used to.

He wanted to hold her in his arms

And bring her head close to his chest.

Finn wanted her to cheer him on at his football games.

He always loved seeing her bright smile in the crowd as she jumped up and down,

Cheering and congratulating his victory.

Why had he broken up with her?

He may have been hurting then, but he was over it now.

He just wanted her to come back.

Time continued to pass,

And the question on everyone's mind was the same:

Where did she go?

News reporters were constantly showing pictures of her,

Asking if anyone knew where seventeen-year-old Rachel Berry was,

Or if they knew anyone linked to her disappearance.

After three weeks,

The DNA tests came in.

The Berry's called in Finn, Burt, Carole, and Kurt,

Knowing how close they were to Rachel.

Officer Kennedy met with them and told them the news.

The blood in the snow matched Rachel's DNA sample.

Furthermore, they had done some extensive searching

And found some clothes believed to be hers,

Drenched in blood, along a trail in a forest in Dayton.

Farther along the trail, deeper in the woods, one of the search dogs found a finger.

Finn felt his heart drop as the news was shared with them.

Everyone was crying, and Finn could feel his own tears sliding down his cheek as well.

When Leroy asked what this meant,

Officer Kennedy replied saying that they were no longer working with the case

That she was alive, but that she had been murdered instead.

Everyone began to cry even more hysterically, wrapping each other in a tight embrace.

Finn cried the hardest. They were telling him that she was probably dead.

He'd never get to smell her strawberry shampoo again,

And never get to tell her 'I love you' or 'I'm sorry'.

He almost swore he heard Rachel crying with him.

**Aw! Next poem will also be Finn's point of view. In fact, the next three will be from random character point of views. After that, Rachel's point of view will start returning occasionally as they all try to bring justice to Rachel's case. I hope you enjoyed! Please review, they are greatly encouraged and appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10: Free Her Soul

**Another new poem! Yay! More angst as Finn begins to accept the fact that Rachel is dead. Sure, he's upset. Who wouldn't be? This poem is basically to express the hurt, sadness, guilt, and anger he feels towards Rachel's death. I hope you enjoy! This poem is entitled 'Free Her Soul'.**

Even though the officers and investigators

Told everyone Rachel was dead,

Finn still believed she was alive.

If there was one thing Rachel was,

It was a fighter.

She wouldn't give up so easily.

Still, the more often the police stopped by to question everyone,

One by one,

The more uneasy Finn became,

And the more he began to give into their assumption.

Rachel Berry, the best girlfriend he had ever had, was dead.

She wasn't coming back.

She'd never sing again.

She'd never tell him, in that soft, innocent voice, that she loved him.

He'd never feel her lips against his,

Moving with the rhythm of their heartbeats.

It made him want to cry.

He rode his bike to the large, grassy park in his neighborhood.

The bench by the tall oak tree was where Rachel had first told Finn she loved him.

Yet not wanting to reminisce,

He rode straight past it and down the trail

Until he found a large lake,

Frozen over in a thin sheet of ice.

_Ice-skating is easy, Finn. _Rachel had told him, her cheeks a rosy color from the cold. _Come have some fun!_

Even then, he could still see Rachel gliding across the ice,

Laughing and begging Finn to join her.

He had been doubtful at first,

But grew more confident as he saw Rachel glide smoothly over the shiny surface.

Of course, then the ice had been much thicker.

The thin sheet that covered the lake now wouldn't have even supported Rachel's weight,

And she weighed hardly anything.

He picked up a stone he found on the ground

And threw it at the lake,

A crack shattering the perfect sheet of ice.

"Why did you have to take her?" Finn yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He threw another rock at the ice, breaking the thin surface.

"She was going to be a star! She was supposed to make it big!

She wasn't supposed to die!" Finn screamed angrily, walking up to the edge of the lake.

"You took away the girl I loved! You took her soul!" He screamed again,

Kicking the ground.

His sobs grew quieter,

And his short burst of anger faded away,

And was instead, replaced by longing.

"Give her back." He begged quietly, sinking to the ground, sobbing.

"Give Rachel back to me. I'll love her good this time. Just give her back."

When he glanced up, he saw them ice-skating again, laughing and enjoying the cold air.

It was only for a moment

And then it was gone.

The memory had disappeared

Just like Rachel had.

**Aw! This poem was definitely one of my favorites. The next poem will be told from the point of view from a random character (suggestions are always welcomed!) as they cope with Rachel's death. As I just mentioned, I am always happy to take suggestions from my readers! So don't feel shy; tell me, whose point of view would you like to see? Keep in mind that Hailey and Daniel's (Rachel's murderer) point of views are also options. After this upcoming poem, Rachel's point of view will return once more. I hope you enjoyed! Read my other stories ('In the End, It's Right [but please, read the first one first if you haven't! It's entitled 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love'], 'The Other Way Around', and 'The Only Hope for Me is You')! Like my Facebook page! It is entitled 'Finntastic17- Fanfiction'. And most importantly, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Coping

**Another new poem! Yay! Since only one or two of you reviewed telling me what random character point-of-view you wanted to see, I chose Hailey. She gives Rachel some information that may have positive and negative affects not only on Rachel's afterlife, but on the lives of her living loved ones as well. I hope you enjoy it. This poem is entitled 'Coping'.**

One thing Hailey noticed about Rachel

Was that she wasn't coping with her death.

Most victims to murder

Were upset the first day,

And then moved on.

They pretended nothing happened,

And went about with their afterlives,

Waiting for the doors to heaven to open.

At least, that's how Hailey had reacted.

But Rachel was different;

She spent all of her time at the pool,

Watching the loved ones she left behind.

When Hailey asked her what she wanted,

Her answer was always the same:

To go back.

Of course, Hailey could never give her what she wanted,

And her gaze would always return to the pool.

Hailey guessed Rachel was different,

Because unlike her situation,

Rachel actually had people to watch over.

Hailey didn't have anyone after her mom died.

Maybe it was wrong of her to tell Rachel,

But watching her suffer everyday made Hailey upset, too.

So on the day that would have been New Year's Eve,

Hailey approached Rachel.

"You know, there is a way to break through." Hailey said.

Rachel turned around, frowning in confusion.

The image in the pool disappeared as Rachel's attention was drawn to Hailey.

"Break through what?" She asked softly.

"Break through the barrier between Earth and the Otherworld." Hailey answered,

Flipping her hair. Rachel's eyes sparked with interest;

It was the first spark Hailey had seen in her eyes.

"How?" Rachel asked simply.

"Harness enough energy. Imagine your back on Earth, and find the holes in the barrier."

Hailey paused. "If you harness enough energy, you won't appear in your First Form."

"First Form?" Rachel echoed, tipping her head to the side.

"The last form you were seen in before your spirit left Earth." Hailey explained.

"If you don't have enough energy, though, you'll appear in the last form you were in."

"I don't want Finn seeing me like that." Rachel panicked.

"You have limited time on Earth, anyways." Hailey said, rolling her eyes.

"Hold up your hand and pretend you're holding a ball." Hailey instructed.

Rachel did as followed, eyes growing round as a giant ball of light filled her palm.

Even Hailey was surprised.

Never before had such a new spirit been able to harness as much energy

As Rachel possessed.

"You're good to go." Hailey whispered. "You have enough energy."

"I won't go in my First Form?" Rachel checked. Hailey paused.

"Not at first." She glanced at Rachel's ball of energy.

"With that much, I'd say you can be there for at least ten Earth minutes

Without shifting to your First Form."

"Thank you, Hailey." Rachel whispered. "I'm going to break through tonight,

At Kurt's New Year's party."

"Good luck." Hailey said, smiling. She had never seen Rachel in such high spirits.

Maybe telling her had been wrong, in the sense of the law,

But it sure helped the girl learn to cope.

And that was a good thing.

Because there was no going back.

**This had to have been the longest poem I wrote. What did you think? Was Hailey's point of view exciting? Hailey does have a major role in this story, and if anyone can guess, you will be allowed to get an exclusive update on any of my stories! I will announce the winner in one of the upcoming updates! Once I announce who it is, that person will PM me stating which story they want an update on. Within a few days, I will send you (via PM), your exclusive update of choice! Yay! So, next poem, Rachel will break through right as the clock strikes midnight and visit an unexpected character. I won't say whom it is, but you are always welcome to guess! So, once again, please read my other stories! Like my Facebook page, entitled 'Finntastic17- Fanfiction', and most importantly…REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking Through

**Another poem! Yay! This one is a bit touching, and as promised, Rachel breaks through (hence the title of the poem) and appears at Kurt's New Year party. Who sees her and who doesn't? And what is the reaction? You will find out when you read! This poem is entitled 'Breaking Through'.**

She followed Hailey's instructions.

At 11:57 at night on New Year's Eve,

Rachel broke through.

She passed the barrier,

She left the Otherworld.

She was in Kurt's house, sitting on the couch next to Santana and Puck.

She was surprised at how fast it worked.

Hesitantly, she decided to test her communication skills.

She reached out and lightly touched Santana on the arm.

Her hand passed straight through her.

Santana didn't even flinch.

Rachel closed her eyes and whisked across the floor,

Closing her eyes and struggling to gather more energy.

She had more; she could feel it inside her.

"Three more minutes till midnight." Mercedes announced.

"Everyone got themselves someone with good lips?" They giggled.

"Finn doesn't." Someone muttered. Both Rachel and Finn flinched.

The difference was that everyone could actually see Finn.

"I'm right here." She whispered, desperate to be seen.

"Something is here." Tina whispered. The conversation died down.

"I can feel it." Quinn agreed, eyes filling with fear.

Everything grew quiet.

"It's like the whole room is filled with this emotion…" Kurt tried to explain.

Rachel flinched; they could feel her presence.

"Regret. Longing. Sadness." Santana began listing the emotions.

"Rachel." Brittany whispered. Silence met her words.

"The final minute of 2010." Mercedes announced, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm right here!" Rachel said loudly, begging to be heard.

Tina flinched, and she shifted uncomfortably, but she said nothing.

"Three…two…one…" They all chanted before exclaiming in glee.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone cried happily, exchanging hugs and laughs of happiness.

For a moment, it seemed as though she was forgotten.

With a crushed heart, Rachel turned away.

It was time to return to the Otherworld.

"They can't see me." She said softly. "I'm not powerful enough."

She felt something touch her arm.

Shocked, Rachel turned around slowly to see Brittany,

Smiling at her with an unsure smile.

"I see you." She said softly. "Happy New Year."

Rachel, still surprised, returned her uncertain smile.

"Happy New Year." She whispered.

"I'll tell Finn you came." Brittany promised.

As Rachel began to fade away, she felt a smile curve at the edge of her lips.

It was the first time she had smiled in ages.

"Thank you, Brittany."

But the blond cheerleader didn't hear her,

For she had already returned to the Otherworld.

**This poem touched me personally. One of the next times Rachel breaks through, she will return in her First Form. I, since I have not yet written that poem since it doesn't occur till much later on, am curious to see the reactions of the other characters. The next poem will be Finn's point of view and will be about him visiting Rachel's room. There will be many short flashbacks in the next poem, and it will be, by far, the longest poem in this story. I hope you enjoyed this poem! Please review! By the way, the contest I mentioned in the previous poem is still going on. If you can guess Hailey's role in the story, you will win the privilege of an exclusive update to any of my stories! So start guess! Like my Facebook page! Read my other stories! For those of you who are fans of 'It Only Takes 5 Weeks to Fall in Love', I have released a prequel to it entitled 'Nine Months of Solitude'. Read it if you loved that story! Also, REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Visitation

**Hello, readers! Sorry it has taken me so long to update! As promised, this poem is, by far, the longest update in this story's history (so far). I hope you enjoy it! It is entitled 'Visitation'.**

There was a tree right outside her room.

He climbed it, scratching his wrist and knee in the process.

He climbed it until he was sitting right across from her window.

It was opened just a crack, and the curtains were pulled back.

Her dads weren't home, and there was something he wanted to do.

So he edged to the end of the branch,

And with careful hands, pried open the window.

With such slow and careful movements, he climbed inside

And landed on the floor with a muted thump.

And he felt like she was there again.

He could smell her.

It was the smell of her sweet strawberry shampoo.

He felt like she had never disappeared in the first place.

And slowly, he began rummaging through her things.

He found her 'Finn' necklace

And clutched it close to his chest.

He remembered when she wore it,

And how proud he felt for people to know that this beautiful girl was _**his**_.

He found a picture of the two of them,

Kissing in the park.

He remembered taking that picture,

And how mad she had gotten afterwards.

_Our love should not be photographed and displayed publicly,_

_Like you intend to do!_ She had told him

In reply, he had just kissed her again.

Weeks later, he came to her with a copy of the picture.

She took it from his hands wordlessly, smiled, and placed the fieriest kiss on his lips.

That was the day they had made it to second and a half base.

Topless, but not bottomless.

Yes, it had been an amazing day.

And now he had found the picture,

Sitting in a frame on her dresser.

Wordlessly, he placed the picture back on the flat surface,

Closing his eyes and willing to remain calm.

He could feel the tears coming,

He could feel the emotions surging through his body.

He glanced at her chair,

And noticed a light pink cardigan hanging from it.

Without thinking, he grabbed it and hugged it close to his chest.

Her scent filled his nose,

And wrapped his mind and gentle memories.

She had worn this on their first date.

He remembered it perfectly,

Like it had just happened seconds ago.

She was nervous when she walked into his house.

In fact, she was so nervous she didn't even complain when he put _The A-Team _on

Instead of one of her chick flicks.  
He tried to spark a conversation with her,

But she was, for once, speechless.

When the time came for her to leave,

She apologized profusely and admitted that she was nervous.

He teased her about it,

And she became furious.

To get him to be quiet, she pressed her lips firmly to his.

It was there first kiss as a real couple,

But their fourth kiss in general.

And yes, Finn had been keeping count.

What had started out as a simple kiss,

Then became their first make out session.

Rachel didn't end up going home till long past ten.

He opened his eyes, and gently placed the cardigan back on the chair.

Then, something caught his attention: a diary.

Rachel would have been pissed at him for reading it,

But he couldn't help it.

What had been the last thing Rachel Berry had written?

He flipped through the pages, smiling at the gold star stickers

That were so cleverly placed next to her name,

Signed in neat cursive.

He stopped skimming through the pages when his eyes caught his name.

This entry was written four days before sectionals.

It was the day before they had begun fighting.

_Finn and I were so closed to hitting a home run last night._ She had written.

_And the scary thing is, Diary, I was willing to let him go all the way with me._

_I love Finn more then I've ever loved anything._

_And I want him so much._

_Now that he knows I never did it with Jesse,_

_We can finally take the biggest in our relationship._

_It comforts me to know that we're both new to the area,_

_So I won't feel alone._

_But, Diary, I…I am planning…_

_To give myself to Finn Hudson after sectionals._

He read the entry over and over and closed his eyes.

Damn him!

Rachel was going to sleep with him that night!

He flipped through the pages, still upset with himself,

Until he came across what he was looking for:

Her final entry.

_Finn has broken up with me._

_God, why am I so stupid?_

_Why am I such a mess?_

_Why did I kiss Puck?_

_I'm sorry, Diary._

_I know these are all questions you don't have answers to._

_I wish I had answers to them._

_Tonight, we are going to Mr. Schuester's_

_Because no one deserves to spend Christmas alone._

_And I will be faced with the situation_

_Of seeing Finn Hudson again._

_I hate how weak I've become,_

_But I can't help it._

_Sometimes, I wish I had never fallen in love with Finn._

He winced at those words.

_Sometimes, I wish I could die._

Those words were written in small print at the very bottom of the page

In pink pen.

He closed his eyes,

Unable to fight the tears any longer.

Her words had been true.

That night, Rachel Berry had been cruelly murdered.

Maybe, if he covered her words with white out,

It would erase the events that had happened these past few weeks.

He could only hope.

With a shaky sigh, he closed the diary

And placed it back on her desk.

And as he climbed back out of the window,

He began to let his memories of them together consume him.

They filled his mind

And grabbed his heart

And possessed his soul.

And it was all Finn could see.

All he could see when he landed on the ground

Was Rachel.

And all Rachel could see

Was Finn.

**See? It was the longest poem ever! And it was very touching. This poem brought tears to my eyes. I honestly didn't know I could write so well. I hope you are thinking the same thing. The next poem will be in Finn's point of view again, though I'm not entirely sure as to what will happen. I hope you enjoyed! And guess what? TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I HAVE TURNED FIFTEEN! So, if you love me, I suggest you give me the best present any writer could ever get: REVIEWS! Please read my other stories, like my Facebook page, and give me reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14: Perfect Pitch

**One of my favorite poems so far as Finn finally sees Rachel in this chapter. Yay! Sorry it is short, and sorry it has taken me a little bit to update XD. This poem is entitled 'Perfect Pitch'.**

After a long day of football practice, Finn jumped into the shower

And let the cold water soothe his aching muscles

And troubled mind.

The other guys had left long before,

So he began to hum.

And then he began to sing.

It was a song he found on Kurt's iPod

And now he had it stuck in his head.

_Nothing goes as planned,_

_Everything will change._

He sighed and closed his eyes, grabbing the shampoo.

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot keep up._

_Oh, you run away, and everything comes undone_.

Then he heard the most peculiar thing:

Someone was singing with him.

He stopped, but the other voice trailed on.

_Everything grows dark,_

_But you catch a glimpse of sunlight._

_Shining, shining down on your skin._

Then the other voice stopped, as if realizing Finn wasn't singing anymore.

He knew that voice.

He knew it better then anyone else.

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel,

Wrapping it around his waist and glancing around for the source of the voice.

He caught a glimpse of her, and his eyes widened.

He knew it.

She flashed him a small smile.

"I'll be back." She promised in a whisper,

And then she was gone.

He stared at the mirror.

The surprise was clear on his face.

He had seen Rachel.

**Next poem will be Rachel's point of view. Is she taking advantage of her new discovery? Breaking through isn't exactly legal in the Otherworld…but she doesn't seem to care. And what did you think of this poem? Did you like it? The song in this chapter is 'In My Veins' by Andrew Belle. It's really good; you should look it up. All right, expect an update on 'Seventeen Reasons Why' and 'In the End, It's Right' by the end of this week. There might also be an update on 'The Only Hope for Me is You', but I'm not so sure. Like my Facebook page, read my other stories, and most importantly…REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Right or Wrong?

**Once again, I apologize for the long time I have taken to update this story. This poem may seem a bit rushed, but I really wanted to have an update prepared for you. Tell me what you think: is Rachel's addiction to breaking through unhealthy? Alright, here's the fifteenth poem. It's entitled 'Right or Wrong?'.**

She found herself at McKinley this time.

It was her fifth time breaking through.

She quickly made her way to the choir room,

And since she couldn't exactly open the door,

She instead stepped through it.

Mr. Schuester was lecturing them on a duet project,

And Rachel couldn't help but wince.

Had she been alive,

Her duet would have kicked ass.

She would have sung with Finn, most likely.

But now that she was dead,

His new duet partner was Quinn.

She took a seat on the piano, knowing no one could see her.

Or, she at least thought they couldn't see her.

"Rachel." Tina whispered, and Mr. Schuester's voice instantly trailed off.

Everyone was quiet and Tina's gaze was trained on where Rachel sat.

"What about her?" Finn asked, sitting up.

Last time she broke through, she had visited Finn.

"She's here." Sam answered, tipping his head to the side as he stared at her.

"That's bullshit." Santana hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Look!" Brittany exclaimed, pointing at the piano.

"I don't see her." Mercedes scoffed, looking uneasy.

"Sing something." Finn said softly.

Rachel remained quiet but finally took a deep breath.

_There's nothing I could say to you,_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see what you mean to me!_

People who claimed that they couldn't see her instantly glanced towards the piano.

Maybe they still couldn't see her, but they could definitely hear her.

And I will be all that want

_And get myself together 'cause you keep me from falling apart!_

"I can hear her." Puck whispered.

But that's all Rachel heard;

It felt like someone or something was pulling her away,

And then she was gone and back in the Otherworld.

Standing two feet away was Hailey.

"You have to stop." Hailey begged.

"Why?" Rachel demanded.

"It's not exactly legal to break through." Hailey explained uneasily.

"But it's not exactly illegal." Rachel retorted.

"Trust me when I say it isn't good for you."

"They can see me. They miss me." Rachel said quietly.

"Which is why it isn't good for them, too." Hailey continued.

"You're kidding." Rachel scoffed.

"You're keeping their hopes up or depressing them even more by appearing randomly."

"Hailey, please understand what I'm saying." Rachel said slowly.

"They need me. And I need them. I may be dead, but I'm not leaving that soon."

With that, she turned away and started towards the pool.

Hailey watched her leave with a sigh.

She felt bad for her.

Unlike Hailey,

Rachel couldn't decipher the difference between right or wrong.

And that was a necessity to living in the Otherworld.

**Oh no! But Rachel has secretly made a vow to herself to not stop breaking through until her case is solved. Next chapter will be Rachel's point of view, but there will be a major time skip. Did you like this poem? Let me know in your amazingly kind reviews! Read my other stories, like my Facebook page, and REVIEW! Lyrics are from 'I Will Be' by Leona Lewis :).**


	16. Chapter 16: Apologies

**This idea came to me after watching the preview for next week's episode 'Prom Queen'! I saw the part when Quinn slapped Rachel, and this idea instantly came to my mind. I know last chapter I said this one would be in Rachel's point of view and there would be a major time skip, but I decided to save that for the next chapter. I think you'll like what I did with this one. So without further adue, the sixteenth chapter of 'Bury Me in Black'! This poem is entitled 'Apologies'.**

"So you're saying she returns to the choir room and follows you

And haunts you?" Quinn asked disbelievingly as she shoved her books into her locker.

Finn nodded his head, hoping Quinn would believe his explanation.

If only she had been there when Rachel had visited the choir room last week.

Quinn snorted and shook her head, slamming the locker door closed as the final bell rang.

"Get over her, Finn. She's dead." She walked away with her chin high.

Those words stung. Yes, Rachel was dead. But part of her was still here.

He could feel it. And he knew he wasn't going crazy;

Others had seen Rachel, too.

"But maybe she hasn't moved on yet." Finn called after her. Quinn didn't stop.

It was then that Finn wished Rachel would come to him

And prove to Quinn that she still existed.

With a sigh, Finn turned the other way and slowly trudged to the entrance.

She watched him leave, breathing a sigh of relief when he left her sight.

Quinn stepped out from her hiding place,

And watched as the hallways cleared out.

Soon, she was all alone.

Inhaling a deep breath,

Quinn started towards the choir room.

It wasn't that she believed Finn;

It was the fact that there may be some truth behind his words.

And after all the pain she had caused Rachel over the years,

Part of Quinn knew it was only right to apologize

To her dead classmate who she had always secretly envied.

Shakily, she opened the door to the choir room

And boldly took a seat in the chair that had always been Rachel's.

No one sat in it since her death.

But maybe, if Rachel hadn't moved on like Finn said,

She would see this as a peace offering and allow Quinn to apologize.

The guilt of her actions had reached its peak;

Quinn hadn't eaten or slept in days.

She needed to be able to confess to Rachel how she truly felt.

"Rachel." Quinn began in a quiet, shaky voice.

There was no answer.

_This is bullshit._ Quinn thought impatiently. _Rachel is dead. She's not coming back._

But something inside Quinn kept her in Rachel's seat.

She stiffened as she heard the highest note on the piano

Ring throughout the room.

Ping…

Heart racing, Quinn suddenly had a change of heart.

Maybe Rachel hadn't moved on.

Maybe she really was a ghost like Finn had told her.

Maybe she was haunting the choir room,

And maybe she was even out for revenge.

"Stop, Rachel." Quinn commanded in a shaky voice. "I just want to talk."

More notes on the piano began to sound off.

Ping, ping, ping, ping…

Quinn gulped.

It sounded as though someone was jamming on them angrily.

"If you want to talk in Morse code, that's fine." The piano stopped.

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief, gripping the edges of the chair tightly.

"Okay. One is yes, two is no. Got that?"

_Ping_. Quinn sighed and closed her eyes.

"Are you really Rachel?" There was a short pause.

_Ping._

"You aren't lying to me?"

_Ping ping._

Quinn sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to take your word for it, huh?"

_Ping._

"Are you really dead?"

_Ping._ There was no pause. Quinn closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't start crying again.

"Did someone murder you?"

_Ping._

"Do you know who murdered you?"

_Ping ping._

"Do you remember what happened that night?"

_Ping. _Quinn paused.

"Are you allowed to tell me?"

_Ping ping._

"If this is about trust, I am a trustworthy person." Quinn boasted irritably.

Ping, ping, ping, ping, ping…

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry." The piano stopped, and Quinn couldn't keep from trembling.

She drew in a sharp breath before continuing,

Suddenly wondering if maybe she had gone insane.

"Can you show yourself to me?" There was a long pause. Finally, she received a reply.

_Ping._

"Wait!" Quinn shrieked,

Realizing that she wasn't quite ready to face Rachel's spirit in person just yet.

"Just give me a second, okay?" Silence met her words.

"Are there any other ghosts here?" Quinn asked casually. No answer.

"Do you come here frequently?" Still no answer. Quinn frowned;

Maybe she had been imagining the whole thing. Or maybe…

"If you'd rather talk in person, you can." Quinn said quietly,

Gripping onto the chair tightly. "I'm ready."

"Good." Quinn's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

It was really Rachel's voice. And it didn't sound too happy.

"I-I…" Quinn stammered, not sure of what to say.

"Standing here listening to you ask me questions about my death has tired me out." Rachel stated in a tight voice. "I'd like my chair back."

Unable to speak, Quinn shot up from the chair, shuddering as a chill went up her back.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Quinn asked, growing terrified.

"I can sense your fear." Rachel snorted. "It's childish; I'm not going to hurt you. Yet."

"Yet?" Quinn squeaked, backing against the piano. Then she saw her.

And the sight Quinn saw nearly made her pass out.

It was Rachel, wearing the same outfit she had lost worn to Mr. Schuester's apartment

The night she died.

Except it was all torn up and tattered

And covered in blood.

Unable to do anything else, Quinn let out a muted gasp or terror.

"What's wrong, Quinnie?" Rachel asked snidely, standing up.

"Afraid you might end up like me?"

"S-stop." Quinn spluttered fearfully as tears pricked her eyes.

"The tables have been turned, Quinn. It's my turn to taunt you." Rachel glared at her.

"It's not my fault you're dead." Quinn said confidently, lifting her chin.

She instantly regretted it.

"What's that?" Rachel's gaze grew harder. "I didn't _**choose**_ for this to happen!"

She exclaimed. "If I could find away to take it all back, I would!

I'd do anything to _**not **_be dead!" Her head fell into hands as she began sobbing.

Quinn felt her own tears cascading down her cheeks.

Slowly and uncertainly, she made her way to Rachel's spirit.

Now that she was closer, she could assess the wounds.

Rachel's hair was covered with dry blood;

The blood from her stab wounds had seeped into her clothes,

And Quinn could see the wounds very clearly.

They were all over her chest and the back of her neck.

She could see the hole in her head from where the bastard has shot her.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered, her voice thick with sincere sadness.

"For what?" Rachel asked darkly, not looking up.

"For me dying, or for being such a bitch to me when I was alive?"

"Both." Quinn said quietly, gulping as she sobbed harder.

"I don't believe you." Rachel said quietly, her voice cracking.

"I was a bitch to you. I made your life completely miserable.

I wish I hadn't done those things to you. I was envious of you."

Rachel snorted. "Of me? Bullshit."

"Really." Quinn said earnestly. "While it was great being on top,

I wish I could have been…normal, like you. You were pretty,

You were talented, and you still got the guy. I wanted to be like you."

Rachel was silent and Quinn sighed.

"I didn't believe Finn when he told me you were still here."

"I'm not." Rachel admitted. "I just visit."

"Then where are you?" Quinn asked. There was silence.

"I'm not allowed to say." Rachel answered quietly.

"How did you die?" Quinn asked.

"Can't you tell?" Rachel asked bitterly.

"Twenty-seven stab wounds and three gunshots to the head." Quinn gasped.

"Of course, I was already gone by the time the man pulled out the gun."

"So it was a man who killed you?" Quinn asked.

"I can't say." Rachel said quietly.

"Why?"

"It's the rules." Rachel shrugged.

"Justice would be served every day

If murder victims were telling the living who killed them.

I'm supposed to keep it normal."

"And visiting your grieving friends is keeping it normal?" Quinn retorted.

"I can involuntarily give you clues to my murder." Rachel explained,

Avoiding the question. Though she did flinch as soon as the words left Quinn's mouth.

"Like what?"

"In Dayton, there's a forest off the highway." Rachel paused,

And Quinn couldn't help but notice that she was fading from sight.

"Tell the police to look in the river for more clues."

"Why the river? You know where he put your body?"

"Parts of my body." Rachel said darkly. "That asshole dismembered it."

"How do you know?"

"I watched him do it. And I don't know where my body is;

I just feel a strange connection to that river."

"You're fading." Quinn said quietly, reaching out to put her arm around her,

But found that it went straight through her.

"I have to go back. But I'll come back soon."

"I'll tell the police." Quinn promised, the tears falling again.

"Thank you." Rachel breathed. "And Quinn?"

By now, the petite murder victim was nothing more then wisps of smoke.

"Yes?" Quinn found herself choking on her own words.

"You're forgiven."

And then Rachel was gone.

**So what did you think? This poem was one of my favorites; I loved writing it. Next chapter will be really short. It will quickly explain what else was found out about Rachel's murder thanks to Rachel's clue, given to the police by none other then Quinn Fabray. Then the next chapter will be in Rachel's point of view and there will be a major time skip. In fact, we may be nearing the end of our story…maybe… except I have a few ideas regarding what should happen in between the time skip and after the time skip. I'm guessing this story may have about thirty chapters. Maybe, if things go as planned. Oh! One more thing: do you think the man who murdered Rachel (Daniel Golding) should have been hired by someone we know to kill Rachel? It would put an interesting twist on the story, but it might prolong some things. And who should have hired him? Tell me what you think! Like my Facebook page, read my other stories, and most importantly…REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: Leads

**URGENT: PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! I apologize for taking such a long time to update! And you think updates would come faster on this story since the chapters are only poems. So this is just a short little something to sum some things up. You can tell by the end of this poem that the time skip has already happened. I hope you enjoy it XD. This poem is entitled 'Leads'.**

Quinn did as Rachel told her to do.

She called the police the next morning and said the river in Dayton seemed suspicious.

They conducted a search immediately

While several residents of Lima, Ohio watched the TV

As they anxiously awaited news on the murder of seventeen-year-old Rachel Berry.

Her funeral was expected to be the follow Friday.

All family and friends of the beloved singer were invited.

Rachel decided not to go.

Something about attending her own funeral just seemed wrong.

She didn't want to scare the rest of them into believing a part of her was still there,

Just like she had done to poor Quinn.

The searches came up just as Rachel believed they would.

Several dismembered body parts that belonged to her had been found.

It was a strong lead that had police believing the end of the investigation was near.

That was until the case went cold.

Rachel watched as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months.

The months then turned into a year.

Nothing came up.

She watched with disbelief and a terrible pain in her heart as people stopped caring.

All leads went nowhere until there were no leads to turn up.

Much to everyone's disliking, the case went cold.

Rachel Berry, the seventeen-year-old girl who had been sexually abused,

Captured, and murdered the night of Christmas Eve.

Body parts dismembered and scattered about Dayton.

Friends and family left grieving for months.

She wanted to scream;

She wanted so bad to let the sound of her shrill cry penetrate the cool spring air

And let the world know that she wasn't gone.

Not all of her was gone; she still had her soul.

That part hadn't gone cold.

**See? A year has passed now since Rachel's death. I already know what's going to happen in the next poem. For the first time since that one meeting with Quinn, Rachel finally breaks through because one of the glee clubbers has a run-in with her murderer. And no, I promise you, the character is not Finn. But she might visit him in the future…heehee, I just love Finchel XD! So I've decided, based on some PMs I've received, that Rachel's murderer would have been hired by someone. She will end up finding this out in one of the next chapters when she sees said person and her murderer plotting to kill again…uh oh! Well, I assure you, they won't succeed! I already know who the victim of the attempted murder shall be (once again, not Finn!)…but who should the real killer be? It has to be someone we already know; I'm really not in the mood to make up another character; I'm losing track of them! I almost ended up putting Hailey in my other story 'In the End, It's Right' instead of Priscilla! So please, PLEASE give me ideas! I really need your help, readers, now more then ever! I hope you liked it XD! Please like my Facebook page, read my other stories, and most importantly…REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18: Growing Up

**Make sure to read the author's note at the end, please :D. Sorry it took a while to update. I've been busy since school started again. But I hope I'll have time to update more often from now on. This poem proves that there has been a huge time skip, and just so you know, I didn't follow the original plan from my last poem. I still need your advice. Please enjoy! This poem is entitled 'Growing Up'.**

All his life Finn Hudson was always asked what he wanted to be when he grew up.

He would answer with typical childish answers.

A firefighter, a mailman, a policeman, or, in his case, Superman.

But now the question became serious.

Even though he could not let go of Rachel Berry and her case and how it had gone cold,

He was able to pull together and complete junior year

And graduate senior year.

He met Quinn backstage.

"I can't believe it." Finn smiled. "This is it." He squeezed her shoulder.

The gesture instantly left him feeling guilty inside.

Quinn seemed to notice, for she smiled shyly.

"Yeah." She agreed, readjusting her cap.

"What are you going to do when you get out of here?"

Finn shrugged. "Study criminal justice and become an investigator."

Silence met his words.

"For her, right?" Quinn asked in a voice below a whisper.

"Yeah." Finn said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not fair." Quinn sighed, staring up at Finn with huge hazel eyes.

"She should be here with us."

"I know." Finn sighed. "She should."

"Not just in spirit." Quinn said,

Casting a glance behind her as though Rachel were standing right behind her.

"I mean, she shouldn't have _**died**_."

"I know." Finn agreed. "I can't believe they gave up."

"There wasn't anything else they could do." Quinn explained.

"There's always something." Finn insisted.

"I'm going to reopen her case and find her, Quinn. Justice will be served.

She deserves at least that much."

"I know." Quinn reached out to touch his arm, but thought against it and pulled away.

The ceremony began, and as they began listing the names of the graduates,

Principal Figgins paused after Chloe Benson.

Finn knew Rachel's name would have come next.

He pretended not to notice.

This was supposed to be a happy day.

His name was met by loud cheers and thunderous applause.

He received his diploma with pride.

For the first time in a year, he saw Rachel.

At first, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

But it was really her. Or, her spirit, more accurately.

She was jumping up and down and clapping and cheering.

He smiled at her. His day had been made.

Backstage, he managed to catch her gracefully flittering away.

He jogged up to her before she could leave again.

"You're here." He breathed.

"Of course." She snorted with a flip of her hair. She was already fading.

"I wouldn't miss _**my**_ graduation." With that, she was gone.

Finn stared at the spot where she had just been, speechless.

Then he smiled.

"We did it, Rach."

**Did you like it? I liked writing this one. I thought it was sweet. So in the last poem I mentioned having Rachel's killer hired by someone we all know from the show to kill, and that they are plotting to kill again. I'm being serious when I say I need your help to think of someone! I have no clue as to who it should be DX. So please be a doll and leave your suggestion in your review! I won't be able to update unless I get I get a significant idea, as that whole plotline will start to take place in the next poem. So, please help me! On another note, I've been considering writing a full-length chapter version of this story. But I would only write it if you all guaranteed to read it AND I wouldn't start it until I've finished more of my stories. That's all. Please help me out and leave me your suggestions in your review! Please read my other stories, like my Facebook page, and REVIEW! They all mean so much to me :D.**


	19. RIP Cory Monteith

My fellow Gleeks.

Today truly is a saddening and heartbreaking day. There are no words I can think of to console the sadness that wells up in my heart as I listen to 'Don't Stop Believing' yet again. Cory Monteith was a wonderful man with a beautiful heart and soul. He changed a lot of our lives and taught us many things. For many of us, it was easy to identify with such a magnificent young man. He did such great things for everyone. And the way he loved Lea Michele, both as Finn Hudson on Glee and Cory Monteith in the real world, was remarkable. It goes to show that good guys do exist, for he truly was one of them.

I was bullied a lot throughout middle school and part of high school, as I have yet to finish (I graduate this year). It was depressing and a very hard time for me. I ended up curling up in this shell and remaining hidden from the world as I feared being hurt again. Then Glee came…I instantly fell in love with its characters, its lessons, and its stories. I identified the most with Rachel, but I fell in love with Finn:). I loved how he loved Rachel, and it made me feel loved in a way. That's how powerful Cory was as an actor…he made someone as insignificant as me feel special. He was my first celebrity crush and helped me set my standards for men. If they're not like Finn, then they're not worth it…lol. It seems unrealistic, yes, but at the same time…it's not.

Cory Monteith was my hero. I could not thank him more for what he's done for me. Though he will never truly know, he did make such a huge difference in my life, and for that, I am grateful. I hope he finds peace where he is now3 and my heart, of course, goes out to his family and Lea. God bless, and don't stop believing. Stay tuned this week for an update of some of my stories in honor and in memory and dedicated to Cory Monteith.

Rachel Berry on Glee once said that being a part of something special made you special. It was later repeated in season two by Finn Hudson when he and Rachel were fighting. He asked if she considered them to be a part of something special.

Cory, you are forever in the hearts of millions of fans. You have clarified the meaning of special for us, and you will always be a part of something special.

~Finntastic17

RIP Cory Monteith 7/14/13. You will be missed.


End file.
